what is the feeling?
by byunrha
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika kau merasakan dadamu berdebar saat sedang bersama seseorang yang kau benci? Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta? Atau hanya omong kosong semata? Dan bagaimana perasaanmu saat seseorang yang kau benci itu menyatakan perasaan cinta untukmu. Chanbaek (GS) pict by puppystore Cerita ini pengalaman dari penulis sendiri. Happy Reading Guys
1. chapter 1

_**What Is The Feeling?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku kini berusia 15 Tahun. Ya, saat ini aku duduk dibangku Menengah pertama disalah satu sekolah terbaik di seoul.

Kalian pasti sudah merasakan bagaimana susah senangnya masa-masa sekolah menengah pertama bukan. Masa dimana sikap dewasa dan kekanakan sedang bercampur pada masa itu.

Terkadang aku sangat merasa sikapku sangat dewasa bahkan terkadang sangat kekanakan.

Contohnya saat aku bertengkar dengan seorang laki-laki bahkan karena hal sepele. Bukankah itu sangat kekanakan, nyatanya sikapku itu justru membuat teman lelaki ku sering menggodaku.

Ya, seperti yang saat ini tengah terjadi.

"Yak, park chanyeol. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi eoh? Kau hampir membuatku terjatuh." Ucap baekhyun dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa? Apa? Kau bilang apa? Sepertinya telingaku tidak berfungsi dengan baik." Balas chanyeol sembari mengorek telinganya.

"Apa kau bilang! Yak, dasar tiang listrik. Kali ini aku tak akan memaafkan mu." Baekhyun berlari mengejar chanyeol yang sudah pergi bersembunyi karena ketakutan dengan amukan baekhyun.

"Ampun .. tolong ampuni aku baekhyun. Bukankah kita sahabat eoh?" Chanyeol bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Dia dan baekhyun kini tengah berada di belakang taman sekolah karena tadi mereka kerjar-kejaran seperti tom and jerry.

"Tidak untuk kali ini park chanyeol-ssi." Ucap baekhyun sembari menunjukan senyum evil nya.

"Aaaa .." chanyeol memejamkan matanya namun dia merasa baekhyun tidak mendekatinya dan saat dia kembali membuka mata dia melihat baekhyun sedang tertunduk akibat kyungsoo memarahinya.

"Mian." Hanya kata itu yang baekhyun ungkapkan saat Kyungsoo datang dengan penuh emosi karena tingkah baekhyun yang kekanakan.

"Baek, tolonglah aku sekali saja. Kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa? Padahal usiamu akan menginjak 17 tahun." Kyungsoo menepuk pundak baekhyun.

"Aku tau kyung. Tapi aku tak bisa diam saja saat si park bodoh itu hampir membuatku terjatuh di depan banyak orang itu sangat memalukan." Sesal baekhyun.

"Aku tahu, tapi lain kali kau harus lebih bisa mengontrol emosimu oke." Jelas kyungsoo sembari menatap mata baekhyun.

"Terima kasih kyung, kau yang terbaik." Chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dan kyungsoo dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yak, awas saja kau. Nasibmu beruntung kali ini tuan park." Baekhyun menatap chanyeol tajam.

"Tapi tidak denganmu wleee." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

Skip time.

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian boleh berkemas untuk pulang. Sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya." Guru song pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Baek, ingin beli es krim?" Tawar kyungsoo.

"Kajja." Ucap baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Bolehkah aku ikut." Seseorang menghampiri baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang tengah membereskan perlengkapan sekolah mereka. Dan saat baekhyun dan kyungsoo menoleh, terlihat sehun tengah tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah jika kalian tak mau, tak apa." Sehun tersenyum dan baekhyun langsung menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Ani, bukan begitu. Tentu kau boleh ikut sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ah benarkah?" Tanya sehun memastikan.

"Tentu saja, karena ini akan membuat suasana semakin ramai dan aku menyukai itu." Balas kyungsoo dengan senyumnya.

Tbc!!!!

Oke aku usahain bakal post setiap hari kalo ff ini banyak yang baca.

Trims


	2. chapter 2

_**What Is The Feeling?**_

.

.

 _Terlihat dua orang yeoja dan seorang pria tengah bercerita sehingga sesekali terdengar tawa riuh dari meja yang mereka tempati._

"Kau tahu sehun, tadi aku hampir saja mendapatkan si tiang listrik bodoh itu." Baekhyun sangat geram. Ya, jika bukan karena kyungsoo yang datang pada saat itu mungkin chanyeol sudah habis olehnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tak paham mengapa dia senang sekali mengusilimu baek." Ucap sehun.

"Dia itu tak mempunyai teman sehun, Jadi dia sering mengusiliku." Baekhyun menjawab sembari memakan es krim nya.

"Baekki, makanlah dulu eoh. Lihat bibirmu belepotan es krim." Kyungsoo memberi penjelasan pada sahabatnya itu, bahkan kyungsoo sudah terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang memberi penjelasan untuk anaknya.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan baek, aku paham sepertinya chanyeol menyukaimu karena tingkahmu itu." Sehun tertawa karena tingkah temannya itu.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu sehun. Kau dengar, bagaimana seseorang bisa menyukaiku disaaat dia sering mengusiliku dengan hal-hal bodoh sama seperti yang dia lakukan terakhir kali padaku. Bisa gila aku lama-lama aissshh." Baekhyun memegang kepalanya karena ia sangat frustasi oleh tingkah musuhnya itu, sebut saja park chanyeol.

"Sabar baek, orang sabar disayang tuhan." Ucap sehun menenangkan.

 _"Tuhan, bukankah sehun sangat tampan. Andai saja yang sering mengusiliku itu sehun. Aku sangat ikhlas untuk itu. Bahkan setiap wanita menyukainya karena sifat nya yang tenang itu. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat ku benci. Bolehkah aku meminta jika suatu hari nanti aku jatuh cinta, tolong biarkan aku jatuh cinta pada sehun saja tuhan. Aku tak mau jika suatu hari nanti aku harus mencintai pria menyebalkan itu tuhan." Baekhyun berucap di dalam hatinya._

 _ ***Skip Time. (Di dalam kamar)**_

"Eonni, kau mengenal park chanyeol?" Haeun bertanya pada Baekhyun. Haeun adalah adik baekhyun, dia dan baekhyun terpaut usia satu tahun. Dan dia pun satu sekolah dengan baekhyun.

"Wae? Dia teman sekelas ku, Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Balas Baekhyun.

"Ani, teman-temanku sering berbicara tentangnya. Dan saat tadi siang, aku tak sengaja melihatmu berlari-lari dengannya ke taman belakang sekolah. Apa yang kalian lakukan eonni?" Haeun menunggu jawaban baekhyun dengan antusias. Haeun penasaran? Tentu Karena dia menyukai chanyeol. Siapa yang tak dapat berpaling dari pesona seorang park chanyeol. Walaupun di dalam kelas dia sangat pecicilan tetapi akan sangat berbeda jika di luar kelas.

"Dia yang memulai, Kau tahu dia hampir membuatku terjatuh. Sepertinya kau sangat penasaran haeun-ah wae? Kau menyukainya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada haeun.

"Eum .. sepertinya begitu." Haeun menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Jangan menyesal nanti, jika kau tahu sesungguh nya dia seperti apa." Baekhyun membelai lembut rambut adiknya tersebut.

"Baiklah eonni, oh ya kau tak menyukai nya kan?" Haeun menatap mata baekhyun. Jika baekhyun di tanya dia menyukai chanyeol atau tidak, dengan tegas baekhyun akan menjawab tidak.

"Itu tak kan mungkin terjadi, bahkan hingga kucing bertelur pun." Baekhyun emosi jika seseorang bertanya hal itu padanya, bagaimana tidak emosi. saat seseorang bertanya seperti itu seketika bayangan namja menyebalkan itu selalu muncul.

"Jangan marah eonni, aku hanya bertanya. Baiklah jika eonni sampai menyukainya awas saja ya." Goda haeun.

"Eoh tak akan pernah! Sudah sudah ayo kita tidur." Baekhyun sudah lelah karena seharian tadi dia sangat emosi.

 _"Aku bahkan tak percaya adikku akan jatuh cinta pada namja itu, tuhan .. tidak adakah namja lain yang lebih baik di sandingkan dengan adikku? Sungguh aku tak kan pernah ikhlas melihat nya." Batin baekhyun._

 _ **Tbc.**_

 _ **Kalian tahu ini cerita pengalaman penulis sendiri. Dan bagaimana perasaan kalian saat orang terdekat kalian justru menyukai seorang pria yang bahkan sangat kalian benci.**_ _ **Kalian pernah mengalami nya? Lalu apa reaksi kalian.**_ _ **Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka tunggu di chap berikutnya**_. _ **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah menikmati cerita tidak jelas ini, terimakasih banyak.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**What Is The Feeling?**_

 _Hari ini adalah hari minggu, hari dimana semua orang terbebas dari rutinitas mereka sehari-hari termasuk baekhyun. Hari ini baekhyun dan haeun berniat untuk pergi joging ke taman dekat rumah mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haeun-ah, apa kau sudah siap? Teriak Baekhyun.

"Ne eonni, aku turun." Haeun pun menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga. Baekhyun dan Haeun sekilas terlihat serupa bahkan banyak orang yang mengira bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar. Hanya saja yang membedakan, Baekhyun terlihat lebih pendek dibanding sang adik Haeun.

"Eoh, kajja." Baekhyun menarik tangan haeun.

 _ ***Taman**_

"Annyeong." Seorang pria terlihat melambaikan tangan kepada baekhyun.

"Aishhh, tiang listrik bodoh lagi." Gerutu baekhyun. Ya, pria yang melambaikan tangan tersebut adalah Park Chanyeol musuh Baekhyun di Sekolah.

"Mwo? Yak, pendek bisa tidak kau menyapa temanmu dengan lebih baik eoh." Chanyeol yang mendegar ucapan Baekhyun pun emosi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia telah baik hati menyapa teman sekolahnya tetapi dibalas seperti itu oleh Baekhyun.

"Annyeong chanyeol, senang bertemu denganmu! Apa aku harus berkata seperti itu setiap bertemu dengan mu hah?" Tanya baekhyun sinis.

"Sepertinya setiap bertemu denganku kau selalu emosi. Jika kau terus seperti ini byun, aku jamin tidak akan ada seorang pria pun yang akan menyukaimu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tak perduli, Sekalipun aku tak punya kekasih yang penting aku ingin kau tak usah muncul lagi di hadapanku bisa tidak?" Ucap baekhyun. Haeun hanya memperhatikan pertikaian antara chanyeol dan kakaknya.

"Eonni..?" Haeun memanggil baekhyun.

"Eoh, siapa ini byun dia sangat cantik. bahkan lebih cantik darimu." Ledek chanyeol.

"Yak, apa kau bilang? awas saja jika suatu hari nanti kau menyukaiku park." Ucap baekhyun final. Akhirnya baekhyun menarik Haeun untuk pergi meninggalkan chanyeol karena dia telah emosi.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu orang gila seperti dia." Baekhyun benar-benar emosi, karena hari minggu yang spesial untuknya telah ternodai oleh chanyeol.

"Eonni .. sabar." Haeun mengelus punggung Baekhyun, supaya sang kakak merasa lebih tenang.

"Haeun-ah kau sekarang telah mengerti bukan, mengapa eonni sangat membenci si park bodoh itu." Baekhyun menatap sang adik.

"Aku tahu eonni, tapi apakah eonni pernah berfikir bahwa cinta itu tak memandang apapun. Bahkan, jika seseorang telah jatuh cinta ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat keburukan pada seseorang yang ia cinta. kenapa? karena mata bahkan hati mereka telah dibutakan oleh cinta. seperti saat ini, aku tahu bahwa chanyeol sunbae menyebalkan. Tapi bagiku itu berbeda eonni. aku benar-benar berharap eonni mendukungku untuk menyukai chanyeol sunbae." Ucap Haeun sembari menggengam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Haeun, aku akan selalu mendukung apapun yang kau mau. karena bagiku kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku." Ucap Baekhyun dan akhirnya kedua adik kakak itu pun berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haeun-ah eonni berangkat lebih dulu. karena sekarang eonni ada ulangan mendadak maafkan eonni." Baekhyun terlihat berlari untuk segera masuk ke mobil karena kim ahjussi telah menunggunya.

"Ayo ahjussi." Ucap baekhyun saat telah memakai sabuk pengamannya.

"Baik Nona." Kim ahjussi pun kemudian menyalakan mobil.

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun terlihat tengah berlari dilorong sekolah karena jam telah menunjukan pukul 06.30 Dan ulangan akan segera dimulai._

"Akhirnya aku sampai tepat waktu." Baekhyun pun kemudian masuk kedalam kelas. Dan saat ia akan duduk .. Brukkkk ..

"Aww .." Pekik Baekhyun. Kemudian terdengar tawa dari siswa dan siswi yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Ya, Saat ini Baekhyun tengah duduk dilantai karena kursi yang akan ia tempati ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Baekkie-ah .. Gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja soo-ya." Ucap Baekhyun sembari menepuk-nepuk rok sekolahnya.

"Maafkan aku baek, aku tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan sejahat itu padamu." Sesal kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang mengetahui bahwa pelaku dari semua itu adalah Chanyeol segera mencari keberadaan musuhnya tersebut. Dan saat menoleh ke belakang terlihat Chanyeol tengah menertawakannya.

"Dasar tiang listrik gila." Baekhyun yang emosi pun menghampiri Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or End?**

Hayo apa yang bakal Baekhyun lakuin pas tau kalo Chanyeol yang udah bikin Baekhyun malu.

Aku tau ko cerita ini semakin tidak jelas wkwk.

Lanjut tidak? Kalo mau lanjut komen ya.

Gomawo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**What Is The Feeling?**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun pun menghampiri Chanyeol dengan menggenggam buku di tangannya._

"Sudah puas tertawanya tuan park?" Ucap Baekhyun sembari melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah tadi pertunjukan yang sangat lucu nona byun." Chanyeol terus tertawa, hingga ia tak menyadari Baekhyun telah berlinang air mata karena menahan malu akibat kejadian tadi.

"Dasar kau namja gila yang bisanya hanya mengusili yeoja tak bersalah." Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol dengan buku yang ia bawa.

"aww .. aww .. sa-sakit baek." Chanyeol memelas untuk memohon ampunan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tak menghiraukan apa yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Ada apa ini?" Ucap guru Song yang ternyata telah berada di depan pintu kelas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bu." Bohong Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai ulangan ini." Guru Song pun berjalan mendekati kursinya.

"Aku tak kan pernah memaafkanmu park." Ancam Baekhyun sebelum duduk kembali di kursi miliknya.

 _"Apakah yang ku lakukan terlalu berlebihan? Apakah Baekhyun sangat membenciku? Padahal aku hanya ingin menarik perhatian nya saja." Sesal Chanyeol dalam hati._

.

.

.

 _Setelah Siswa dan Siswi mengerjakan ulangan yang di berikan Guru Song, mereka terlihat tengah menikmati makan siang di kantin sekolah termasuk Baekhyun._

"Baek? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena sejak tadi Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk nasi yang ada dihadapannya. Padahal Baekhyun biasanya sangat menyukai jam makan siang, apalagi dengan menu favoritnya saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum supaya Kyungsoo tidak mencemaskan dirinya.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo masih merasa tak puas akan jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Ah, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Baekhyun pun meninggalkan kantin karena ia merasa hatinya sangat buruk saat ini.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun saat ini tengah duduk di taman belakang sekolah untuk menjernihkan pikirannya_. _Dan ia terlihat tengah mengirim pesan untuk seseorang._

 ** _To Kyungsoo_ :**

 _"Soo-ya maafkan aku ne. aku sedang ingin sendiri saat ini. aku harap kau mengerti."_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo membalas._

 _ **From Kyungsoo :**_

 _"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau butuh bantuanku, datanglah padaku. aku akan selalu siap mendengar keluh kesahmu baek."_

 _Setelah Baekhyun membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo, ia pun segera menyimpan ponselnya. Detik kemudian ia meneteskan air matanya._

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa dia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang menyebalkan." Ucap Baekhyun disela tangisnya. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang tengah menatapnya dan kemudian orang itu perlahan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku harap benda ini dapat berguna." Ucap seseorang sembari mengulurkan sapu tangan untuk menghapus tangis Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang terkejut pun mendongakan kepalanya.

"Ah aku sangat malu sehun." Baekhyun mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengusap perlahan air mata yang telah membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak usah sungkan Baek, Jika kau ingin menangis. Menangislah sebanyak yang kau mau. Jika itu benar-benar dapat membuatmu lebih tenang, karena aku tahu bahwa dengan menangis perlahan beban yang kau pikul akan terasa lebih ringan." Sehun mengelus punggung temannya itu.

"A-akuu hiks .. hiks .." Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sehun semakin terisak. Benar saat ini beban yang telah dipikul Baekhyun sangat banyak, terlebih setiap hari bebannya bertambah karena Chanyeol. Dan selama beberapa hari terakhir Baekhyun telah memendam semua amarahnya.

"Aku tahu kau perempuan yang kuat Baek." Sehun yang tidak tega melihatnya kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Hiks .. Hiks .." Baekhyun terus terisak.

.

.

.

 _Saat ini terlihat yeoja cantik yang sedang berbaring sembari mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang._

 _ **To Sehun :**_

 _"Gomawo Sehun, Karena tadi kau telah menghiburku."_

Baekhyun mengirimkan sebuah pesan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Sehun membalas.

 _ **From Sehun :**_

 _"Sama-sama Baekhyuniee."_

"Omo .. Baekhyuniee?" Baekhyun yang membaca pesan tersebut sedikit terkejut. Tanpa disadari ia tersenyum akibat tingkah temannya itu.

 _ **To Sehun :**_

 _"Apa ini Baekhyuniee? Bukankah itu terlihat kekanakan?"_

Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang.

 _ **From Sehun :**_

 _"Benarkah? Aku pikir itu terlihat sangat manis kkkkk."_

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum setelah membaca pesan dari Sehun. Kemudian Baekhyun membalas.

 _ **To Sehun :**_

 _"Kau sedang tidak menggodaku kan tuan oh?"_

1 menit kemudian terlihat satu pesan masuk dari Sehun.

 _ **From Sehun :**_

 _"Ya, aku sedang menggodamu. Bukankah setiap hari pun kau selalu menggodaku jadi kita impas bukan kkkk."_

Baekhyun semakin dibuat salah tingkah oleh balasan Sehun. Bahkan saat ini Baekhyun telah merasakan debaran pada jantungnya.

 _ **To Sehun :**_

 _"Sepertinya kau salah mengira tuan oh kkkk. Aku bahkan tak pernah menggodamu sedikitpun kkkk."_

 _ **From Sehun :**_

 _"Aku rasa setiap hari pun aku selalu merasa tergoda oleh senyumanmu kkkk."_

 _ **To Sehun :**_

 _"Sepertinya kau sedang menggombal tuan oh."_

 _ **From Sehun :**_

 _"Bukankah hal yang wajar jika seorang pria menggombal untuk wanita yang ia cintai? kkkk."_

 _"Apa ini? Benarkah Sehun menyukaiku?" Batin Baekhyun._

 _ **To Sehun :**_

 _"Aku rasa kali ini kasus yang berbeda tuan oh. kau bahkan tidak mencintaiku."_

 _ **From Sehun :**_

 _"Bagaimana jika nanti aku mengungkapkan perasaan itu kkkk."_

Baekhyun yang membaca pesan tersebut benar-benar dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya.

 _ **To Sehun :**_

 _"Ah sepertinya ini sudah malam. aku tidur dulu ne."_

Baekhyun pun segera menarik selimutnya karena ia rasa jantungnya sudah benar-benar tidak terkendali dan saat ia akan menyimpan handphone nya, terdengar pesan masuk.

 _ **From Sehun :**_

 _"Baiklah nona byun. Aku harap kau mimpi indah, tolong jaga kesehatan jantungmu ne. Jangan sampai jantungmu lepas karena berdetak terlalu cepat kkkk."_

"Apa ini? mengapa dia tahu bahwa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat aishhhh." Ucap Baekhyun dan setelah itu ia memilih tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or End?**

Gimana Next atau tidak?

Udah aku putusin bakal update what is the feeling hari rabu sama kamis.

Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

_**What Is The Feeling?**_

.

.

 _Hari ini Baekhyun sengaja untuk pergi sekolah lebih awal, karena dia lupa mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Guru Lee. Akibatnya ia pun harus segera pergi ke perpustakaan._

"Eonni, apakah nanti kita akan pulang bersama?" Haeun bertanya pada Baekhyun. Karena Baekhyun memutuskan berangkat lebih awal terpaksa Haeun pun mengikuti sang kakak untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama.

"Ah .. aku tahu kau pasti ingin bertemu si park bodoh itu kan?" Baekhyun menggoda sang adik. Dan Haeun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Ah itu, aku tidak .. ah bukan begitu .. bagaimana ya. Eonni kau jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin pulang bersamamu dan tidak lebih." Haeun sangat malu pasalnya wajahnya kini telah terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Tidak usah malu haeun-ah eonni mengerti. Baiklah eonni ke perpustakaan dulu ne." Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Haeun yang mati-matian tengah menahan malu karena Baekhyun tahu maksud dari keinginannya.

.

.

 _Saat ini Baekhyun tengah berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari buku sejarah karena dia harus merangkum isi dari buku tersebut. Perpustakaan terlihat sangat sepi, pasalnya ini masih sangat pagi. Baekhyun pun berkeliling untuk mencari buku yang ia perlukan, namun saat dia akan mengambil salah satu buku di rak sepasang tangan asing menutupi matanya._

"Kyaaa .. kau siapa?" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan asing yang menutupi kedua matanya. Namun sang pemilik tangan tersebut menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan ku bilang." Ucap Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja tangan itu tak mau lepas dari matanya dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun mencubit tangan tersebut.

"aww .. aww" Ucap seseorang, Dan saat Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya terlihat seorang namja yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan. Dia adalah Oh Sehun yang tak lain adalah pria yang telah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Omo sehun?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya karena ia tak percaya orang asing yang menjahilinya adalah Sehun.

"Apakah ini balasan atas perlakuanku tadi malam Bee?" Ucap Sehun. Baekhyun pun mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam dan dia sangat malu, Dan apa tadi Sehun memanggilnya "Bee".

"Bee?" Baekhyun berucap sembari mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali karena ia tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan temannya itu.

"Apakah ada yang salah?" Ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum. Namun Baekhyun hanya terdiam sembari terus mengedipkan matanya dengan diiringi suara detakan jantung yang semakin cepat.

 _"Aku akan benar-benar gila jika terus seperti ini. Oh apa ini, jantungku mulai tak terkondisikan lagi. Apa yang harus ku lakukan." Batin Baekhyun._

"Kau sangat manis Bee. Oh iya, sepertinya kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Kau pasti ingin belum mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Lee kan? Baiklah bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama?" Ucap Sehun.

 _Baekhyun saat bingung, dilain sisi dia merasa senang namun dilain sisi dia merasa bingung. Bagaimana dia bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan benar jika seseorang yang berada di sampingnya terus membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Namun saat Baekhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Sehun langsung membawa Baekhyun pergi ke kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama._

"Oh iya, apakah kau punya akun instagram?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun pasalnya sedari tadi mereka hanya sibuk mengerjakan tugas tanpa ada percakapan.

"ya aku punya. memangnya kenapa?" Balas Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah aku tau username nya?" Kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"@byunbaekhyun silahkan cari saja." Ucap Baekhyun sembari fokus pada tulisan nya tanpa menatap wajah Sehun, karena ia merasa jantungnya sudah benar-benar di luar kendali.

"Oh baiklah. Nanti follback eoh." Sehun pun mencari akun instagram Baekhyun. Tak lama mereka pun selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Lee dan terlihat seorang namja tengah berdiri di dekat pintu sembari menatap bingung ke arah mereka.

"Omo, apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Apa kalian berbuat senonoh di sini?" Ucap Chanyeol, Ia terkejut lantaran melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun tengah berduan di kelas terlebih ini masih terlalu pagi.

"Dasar mesum, sepertinya kau hanya bisa berpikiran buruk kepada setiap orang." Baekhyun menatap sinis Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya bertanya memangnya tak boleh?" Chanyeol mulai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Tidak." Ucap Baekhyun dengan melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa kau punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu? ini mulutku dan aku bisa berkata semauku. Dan kau tidak berhak untuk mengaturku byun." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak mau kalah, karena mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, kemudian angkat suara.

"Ku kira pagi yang indah ini tidak baik untuk di nodai oleh pertengkaran kecil seperti ini. Benarkan Bee?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun. Kalian tahu apa yang Baekhyun rasakan? Dia sangat terkejut pasalnya Sehun telah berani berkata seperti itu terlebih di depan Chanyeol. Dan sekali Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Hahaha itu sangat lucu. Yak Sehun lelucon apa kali ini? Kau memanggilnya Bee? Bukankah panggilan itu terlalu indah untuk nya. Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan pendek saja, kupikir itu lebih cocok." Chanyeol terus tertawa hingga ia tak sadar Baekhyun telah mengepalkan tanganya dan di detik kemudian Baekhyun melempar buku tulis yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Aww .." Chanyeol mengusap-usap wajahnya, pasalnya buku tulis yang di lempar Baekhyun tepat mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Rasakan itu tuan park." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

 _Saat ini Baekhyun tengah menunggu Haeun di depan gerbang sekolah karena mereka akan pulang bersama._

"Eonni." Haeun terlihat berlarian sembari melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun. Dan ia tak menyadari bahwa salah satu tali sepatu nya lepas dan detik kemudian ..

 _Brukkkkk .._

"Gwaenchana?" Seorang namja terlihat mengulurkan tangannya pada Haeun.

"Ah ne gwaenchana." Haeun pun mendongakan wajahnya dan ia terkejut tenyata namja baik hati yang menolongnya adalah Chanyeol.

"Eoh .. kau wanita yang saat itu bersama Baekhyun kan." Ucap Chanyeol, Kemudian ia membatu Haeun untuk berdiri. Baekhyun yang melihat sang adik terjatuh kemudian segera menghampiri Haeun.

"Haeun-ah gwaenchana?" Ucap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ne eonni gwaenchana." Haeun berusaha membuat sang Kakak tenang. Karena ia memang tidak apa-apa.

"Yak pabbo.Kau pasti berusaha mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan." Baekhyun kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Astaga. Apakah kau tidak tahu cara berterima kasih byun? Apa aku harus mengajarimu juga kali ini?" Ucap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC Or End?**

Review Please. Aku ga minta banyak kok, aku cuma minta kalian review cerita yang aku buat hehe. Maaf ya aku bikin chap nya selalu dikit, karena aku ga mau buat kalian males karena tulisan nya terlalu banyak. Aku tetep nepatin janji kok post tiap rabu kamis. Oh iya, maaf ya kalo-kalo tulisan nya agak ga jelas. Soalnya pikiran aku masih ga baik, Gara-gara kepergian Jonghyun Shinee. Itu bener-bener buat aku kaget, awalnya aku ga percaya tapi akhirnya SM konfirmasi. #RIPJonghyun #StayStrongShawols

.

 _ **"Dukung idolamu sebanyak yang kamu bisa. Mungkin mereka berkencan atau meninggalkan grup. Tapi dukunglah mereka. Setidaknya mereka masih hidup. Milikku sudah pergi." -Shawols-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**What Is The Feeling?**_

.

.

.

 _"Itu juga menyakitiku ketika aku mengatakan keterbalikan dari apa yang seharusnya aku katakan. Dan kata-kata yang terucap juga menyakitimu. Aku menyesal selalu membuatmu kecewa._ "-Chanyeol-

.

.

Terlihat seorang pria tengah berjalan dengan sembari menundukan kepalanya.

 _"Apakah perasaan yang kurasakan kali ini adalah cinta? apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya? Tapi jika aku benar mencintainya akankah dia membalas perasaanku atau mengacuhkan nya?" Batin Chanyeol._

Ya memang, pria yang sedang berjalan itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"aww." Ucap seorang wanita.

"Ah .. Jeosonghamnida." Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan membungkukan badan.

"Eoh .. ternyata kau park bodoh." Wanita tersebut mengenali sosok Pria yang menubruknya, bahkan sangat teramat kenal.

"Eh ternyata kau pendek." Chanyeol membalas ejekan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Dan kali ini takdir mempertemukan dua insan yang saling bermusuhan tersebut.

"Aishh .. Oh iya mengapa penampilanmu sangat buruk park?" Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat teramat gengsi untuk menanyakan ini, tapi bagaimana pun dia tetaplah wanita baik hati yang selalu peduli dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Ah .. aku tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol memperhatikan penampilannya, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa penampilannya sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Memang benar, setelah pulang sekolah ia tak langsung pulang melainkan pergi untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa nya yang tidak apa-apa hah? Lihatlah penampilanmu seperti seseorang yang sudah tidak merias diri selama beberapa tahun." Baekhyun memang termasuk orang yang selalu melebih-lebihkan, bahkan hal kecil pun selalu dibesarkan olehnya. Tapi itu karena dia peduli.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan byun." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserah kau tuan park, aku hanya peduli padamu tapi kau seperti itu padaku. oh baiklah, aku tak akan pernah perduli lagi padamu." Ucap Baekhyun final dan kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Namun tak lama setelah ia berjalan beberapa langkah, Sebuah tangan mengenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Jangan pergi kumohon." Chanyeol merasa frustasi dan ia membutuhkan seseorang disampingnya kali ini. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

 **(*Taman*)** Dan disinilah dua insan itu berada, saling berbagi kisah seperti tak pernah terjadi pertengkaran diantara mereka.

"Jadi mengapa kau seperti ini park?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Ada sesuatu yang menggajal dihatiku dan aku tak mengerti perasaan apa itu." Ucap Chanyeol

"Memangnya hal apa yang telah menggajal hatimu?" Baekhyun terlihat antusias menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta? Jika iya seperti apa rasanya." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu pernah, mana mungkin aku tak pernah merasakannya. Bukankah setiap remaja yang sedang tumbuh menjadi dewasa pasti akan merasakan jatuh cinta. Namun waktu nya berbeda-beda, Dan menurutku rasanya sulit untuk diungkapan. Tapi percayalah suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakan dimana dadamu berdebar setiap kau dekat dengan seseorang itu, kau juga akan merasakan rasanya bahagia yang berlebihan saat seseorang itu memberikan perhatian lebih padamu dan yang terakhir kau akan merasakan rasanya terbang ke awan saat seseorang itu menyatakan perasaanya padamu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah seperti pakar cinta saja. Memangnya kau pernah berpacaran?" Chanyeol tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan menjelaskan hingga sangat detail seperti itu.

"Yak, kau kira aku tak laku apa? Tentu pernahlah, mana mungkin pria tidak tertarik padaku." Baekhyun menaik turunkan halisnya.

"Sepertinya otak pria itu sedikit geser." Ejek Chanyeol

"Dasar kau park bodoh. Memangnya kau tidak pernah berpacaran eoh?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak, wae?" Ucap Chanyeol polos.

"Haha mana mungkin. Yak, kau hanya bercanda kan." Baekhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya, pasalnya jawaban Chanyeol sangat tak masuk akal. Mana mungkin pria yang sudah akan memasuki Senior High School tak pernah berpacaran.

"Yak teganya kau menertawakanku byun." Chanyeol merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku percaya apa yang kau ucapkan dan aku tak akan tertawa lagi." Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih sangat ingin tertawa tapi dia juga tak ingin membuat Chanyeol merasa tersinggung atas sikapnya lagi.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini ku maafkan." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

 **(*Kamar*)** Baekhyun terlihat tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang yang jauh disana melalui sambungan telepon.

"Soo-ya seharusnya kau melihat ekspresinya tadi." Ucap Baekhyun antusias.

"Ah sepertinya kau bahagia baek." Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahwa suasana hati sahabatnya sedang baik hari ini.

"Aku sangat bahagia, ah sepertinya jika dilihat-lihat dia orang yang menyenangkan." Baekhyun kembali memikirkan hal yang telah dia lalui tadi sore bersama musuhnya Chanyeol. *Ralat temannya, Jadi setelah apa yang ia lalui tadi. Baekhyun sudah menjauhkan kata musuh dari Chanyeol. Karena menurutnya namja itu terlihat menyenangkan.

"Jadi?" Kyungsoo tengah menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

"Oke-oke, Kali ini aku akan jujur padamu. Jadi awalnya aku memang membenci dia, namun setelah hal yang telah kami lalui bersama aku sadar bahwa apa yang telah kupikirkan tentangnya itu terlalu berlebihan. Jadi mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha untuk membuka hatiku untuknya. Dan kau jangan salah paham aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok pria yang terkadang terlihat konyol dengan sikap kekanakannya itu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Ya aku mengerti baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

Oh, apakah ini pertanda bahwa hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih baik? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!!!!!!**

Oke ini udah bener-bener mentok banget gatau mau ngapain lagi. Please kalian kasih semangat buat aku supaya aku semangat bikin ff ini T.T *ngarep

Aku buat ff ini sambil denger lagu EXO - Universe. percayalah lagu nya sangat bikin baper. Dan kata-kata diatas lirik lagu Universe. Karena itu ngegambarin perasaan Chanyeol buat Baekhyun banget di cerita ini dan akhirnya aku tulis di cerita ini wkwk. Oh iya kalian ikutan P.O Album Winter ga?


	7. Chapter 7

_**What Is The Feeling?**_

.

.

.

 _"Karena pada dasarnya perasaan seseorang dapat berubah-ubah. Dan aku masih tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu."_

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat bahagia, Entah hal apa yang telah membuatnya merasa bahagia. Bahkan sahabat terdekatnya Kyungsoo sangat heran dengan sikap Baekhyun hari ini.

"Baek .. apakah kau sakit?" Kyungsoo memegang kening Baekhyun, karena ia merasa sangat aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun hari ini.

"Ani Soo-ya. Aku baik-baik saja bahkan sangat baik." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menjauhkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo dari keningnya.

"Ah .. benarkah??" Kyungsoo bertanya kembali, karena ia tak puas akan jawaban yang telah Baekhyun berikan.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Baek." Seseorang memanggil Baekhyun.

"Eoh, Sehun wae?" Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ani, hanya saja aku ingin mengajakmu pergi sepulang sekolah nanti. Apakah kau mau?" Sehun menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Baiklah, aku mau." Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis saat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Dan kalian tahu, apakah yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo dan Sehun saat mereka melihat tingkah aneh dari temannya itu?

Mereka berfikir bahwa Baekhyun sangat aneh. Ya, Benar-benar aneh.

 _"Mengapa hari ini aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Mengapa setiap kali aku memikirkan dia, aku selalu ingin tersenyum." Batin Baekhyun._

 ***Kantin**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlihat tengah berada di kantin untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Soo-ya .. aku membeli jus dulu eoh."Ucap Baekhyun.

Setelah berbicara pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun pergi.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan jus strawberry satu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar." Balas Ahjumma tersebut.

Kemudian Baekhyun membuka ponselnya, Ia pun melihat notifikasi apa saja yang masuk dan tak sengaja ia melihat salah satu notifikasi yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

 _ **"real_pcy started following you." 5 minute ago.**_

"Omo .. apa ini? 5 menit yang lalu?" Baekhyun terkejut, kemudian terlihat satu pesan masuk.

 _ **@real_pcy : "Follback pendek. Awas saja jika tidak." 3 minute ago.**_

"Apa lagi ini? Cih, bagaima bisa ada seseorang yang minta di follback dengan cara seperti ini. Dasar Tiang bodoh." Baekhyun terus bergumam tanpa sadar jika disamping nya ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan dia, dengan menyinggung senyuman di bibirnya.

"Jadi siapa yang bodoh?" Ucap seseorang dengan suara bass nya.

Baekhyun sangat mengenali suara itu, Bukankah pemilik suara itu adalah ...

Dan saat Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, di lihatnya Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

 _Deg .. Deg .. Deg .._

 _"Dasar jantung tidak tahu diri, kau seharusnya tidak perlu berdetak seperti ini aishhh." Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati._

"Jadi siapa yang bodoh? Aku atau kau?" Chanyeol mengulang kembali pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, Karena sedari tadi Baekhyun tak menjawab.

Percayalah jarak antara wajah mereka hanya berbeda beberapa inci. Bahkan nafas Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun rasakan.

"A-Ah i-tt-tu .." Baekhyun benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan sebelum dia menjawab, Seseorang memanggil Baekhyun.

"Nak, ini jus yang kau pesan." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya.

 _"Ah, aku sangat berterima kasih karena bisa selamat dari situasi yang rumit ini." Pikir Baekhyun._

Setelah membawa jus yang ia pesan, Baekhyun segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum karena tingkah Baekhyun.

 ***Gerbang Sekolah.**

"Sehun-ah." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan.

"Terima kasih Bee karena kau telah datang." Ucap Sehun.

"Yak, tak perlu seperti itu eoh. Itu berlebihan." Baekhyun tersipu malu. Bahkan pipi nya sudah mulai mengeluarkan rona merah.

Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat rona merah itu kemudian berniat untuk menggoda Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kepiting rebus akan segera siap untuk dihidangkan." Ucap Sehun.

Baekhyun yang sangat malu kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun sembari menutupi wajahnya. Dan Sehun yang melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun kemudian mengerjarnya.

"Sudahlah Bee, Kau tak perlu malu seperti itu. Jika kau terus seperti itu aku tak menjamin akan berhenti menggodamu." Sehun kini telah berjalan disamping Baekhyun.

"Sehun-ah .. Cukup." Baekhyun terus menutupi rona merah pada wajahnya.

Sehun yang gemas melihat itu kemudian memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, aku akan membuatmu merasa bahagia hari ini." Ucap Sehun.

Di lain sisi terlihat seseorang yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kecewa.

 ***Namsan Tower**

"Bee kau tahu, aku sangat ingin sekali pergi kesini bersama seseorang yang spesial." Sehun dan Baekhyun kini berada di Namsan Tower.

"Lalu apakah kau punya seseorang spesial itu?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang sedang melihat pemandangan Kota Seoul.

"Entahlah .. ku rasa ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku. Dan aku merasa nyaman jika berada disisinya." Ucap Sehun, Dan mereka pun beradu pandang.

"Ah .. memangnya siapa orang yang beruntung itu." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat manis jika tersenyum, dia sangat senang membuat rona merah di wajahnya, dia tidak tinggi dan tidak terlalu pendek, yang pasti dia sangat cantik. Dan seseorang yang beruntung itu ada di kelas kita." Sehun sedikit menyinggung senyum di bibirnya saat menjelaskan wanita yang dimaksudnya itu.

"Ah, beruntung sekali wanita itu." Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi penjelasan yang diberikan Sehun.

 _"Aku sangat penasaran sebenarnya siapa wanita itu." Batin Baekhyun._

"Dia berinisial B." Ucap Sehun. Dan Baekhyun yang mendengar itu sontak menatap Sehun tak percaya.

 _"Apa-apaan ini, mengapa hatiku berharap bahwa wanita beruntung itu adalah aku." Batin Baekhyun._

Dan setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu yang sangat berharga itu, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Apakah Sehun mempunyai rasa kepadaku, atau mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu berlebihan." Baekhyun kini tengah duduk di balkon kamarnya.

"Eonni?" Haeun menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah termenung.

"Eoh, kemarilah Haeun-ah." Baekhyun menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Mianhae eonni jika aku mengganggumu." Haeun merasa tidak enak hati.

"Gwaenchana." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Aku kemari karena sesuatu hehe. Dan kurasa kau pasti tahu alasanku." Ucap Haeun.

"Ne, eonni bisa menebak jika itu tentang si tiang itu kan." Baekhyun menggoda adiknya.

"Hehe, Bagaimana kabarnya? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tak melihatnya." Haeun yang semulanya ceria mendadak berubah menjadi sendu.

"Aigoo, sepertinya adik eonni sedang galau. Dia baik-baik saja Haeun-ah, bahkan sangat baik sampai-sampai eonni ingin mencekiknya." Baekhyun terus menggoda adiknya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Eonni .. kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Haeun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arasseo arasseo, Aigoo adik eonni sudah dewasa eoh." Kemudian Baekhyun membawa Haeun kedalam pelukannya.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, hati nya mulai bereaksi saat mendengar Haeun berbicara tentang Chanyeol.

 _"Perasaan apakah ini tuhan, Apakah aku mencintainya juga. Jadi sebenarnya siapa pria yang kucintai." Batin Baekhyun._

 ***Kelas.**

Waktu selalu berlalu sangat cepat, bahkan hari ini para siswa dan siswi sedang disibukan dengan ujian praktek untuk kelulusan mereka.

"Baiklah hari ini ibu akan membagikan kelompok untuk praktek kalian minggu depan." Ucap Guru Han.

"Ne, Ssaem." Setelah itu Guru Han pun menyebutkan satu-persatu kelompok dan ..

"Baiklah yang terakhir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ibu harap kalian dapat mempersiapkan materi untuk praktek minggu depan. Kalian bisa beristirahat sekarang." Guru Han pun meninggalkan kelas.

Dan dilain sisi terlihat seorang namja sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan seorang namja lainnya terlihat tengah memasang tatapan kecewa. Berbeda dengan sang yeoja, Dia sangat bingung harus merasa senang atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!!!!!**

Spesial Tahun Baru aku post hari senin wkwk. Soalnya aku lagi bahagia, karena kemarin EXO live bawain Universe *Gadaygnanya. Suara Baekhyun bikin jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi, btw Ade Thehun rambutnya semalem beda ya haha tapi tetep ganteng anjir.

Oke aing kebanyakan bacot, bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

_**What Is The Feeling?**_

.

.

.

 _"Perlahan perasaan itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Mari saling merasakannya satu sama lain._ Karena _aku akan mengumpulkan hatiku dan_ memberitahukannya _padamu."_

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana byun, lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada di dalam kelas, walaupun sebenarnya bel pulang telah berbunyi sedari tadi. Tapi mereka masih harus tetap tinggal di kelas, karena akan mendiskusikan perihal ujian praktek yang akan di adakan minggu depan nanti.

"Emm .. aku bingung." Baekhyun terlihat sedang memikirkan lagu yang pas untuk mereka bawakan nanti.

"Bagaimana jika kita membawakan lagu Punch - Stay with me. Kurasa itu akan cocok untuk kita, kau yang bernyanyi dan aku yang membawakan bagian rap nya." Usul Chanyeol.

"Oke, itu ide yang bagus. Jadi dimana kita akan berlatih?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tak keberatan jika dirumahku. Dan jika dirumah mu pun tak apa, yang pasti aku ingin ada camilan oke." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi nya.

"Aishh, Baiklah dirumahku saja. Aku terlalu malas untuk berpergian, dan untuk camilan kau bisa membeli nya sendiri park!! Kita itu kan akan mengerjakan tugas, bukan acara makan-makan." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Memang pada dasarnya kau itu pelit byun."

"Yak .. dasar orang tidak tahu diuntung. Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena sudah ku tampung dirumahku untuk kerja kelompok eoh."

"Kurasa aku tadi sudah memberi tawaran di rumahku. Apa kau tidak ingat nona pendek?"

"Aku ingat, bahkan sangat ingat!!! Hanya saja jika kita mengerjakan tugas di rumahmu, aku tak yakin jika kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadaku."

"Wow, Aku tak menyangka kau akan mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang ada di otakmu? Apa kau membayangkan bahwa aku akan menarikmu ke dalam pelukanku, kemudian menatapmu dan berakhir dengan ciuman romantis seperti dalam drama korea?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar malu, Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol secara blak-blakan berbicara seperti itu dihadapannya.

"A-nn-ni .. ku rasa kau sudah terlalu berlebihan. Baiklah sampai jumpa." Baekhyun pun bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Sore ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket di dekat rumahnya. Karena sabun pencuci muka nya sudah habis.

"Wow .. ada produk sabun baru dan harganya jauh lebih murah. Apakah aku harus membeli produk baru atau membeli produk lama yang biasa ku gunakan." Baekhyun sedang memikirkan mana yang harus ia pilih, hingga seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Jika boleh ku beri saran, sebaiknya kau memakai produk lamamu. Harga murah tidak menjamin apakah itu akan cocok dengan kulitmu atau tidak." Ucap seseorang.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan orang asing itu langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Dan dia mendapati Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Omo, kyungsoo kau membuatku kaget. Ku kira siapa hehe." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau itu sudah dewasa Baek, seharusnya kau bisa memilih produk mana yang cocok untukmu. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau mengeluh padaku karena memakai cream malam yang tak biasa kau pakai, dan setelah apa yang kau alami kemarin kau ingin membeli produk keluaran baru yang bahkan mungkin saja tidak cocok dengan kulitmu." Omel Kyungsoo.

"Ne Soo-ya aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Sudah bukan hal asing lagi, jika Baekhyun akan menundukan kepalanya lalu meminta maaf pasalnya Kyungsoo selalu menasihati Baekhyun yang terkadang berperilaku seperti anak kecil.

"Seperti nya ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau meminta maaf, ku harap kau lebih dewasa lagi Baek." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ne, eomma kyung." Ledek Baekhyun.

"Dasar anak tidak tahu di untung ." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini tertawa bersama, kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk membayar belanjaan dan pulang bersama.

"Baek kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini semua orang membicarakanmu." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Benarkah? memangnya apa yang mereka bicarakan." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, yang ku dengar mereka menggosip tentang Kau dan Chanyeol." Ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"Gosip apa, gosip kita selalu menjadi musuh abadi?" Balas Baekhyun.

"Bukan, mereka berbicara bahwa Chanyeol menyukaimu." Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan kemudian menatap Baekhyun.

"Mwo??? A-nn-ni .. ani kurasa mereka salah mengartikan. Yak, bagaimana bisa gosip murahan itu muncul? Aisshh, Soo-ya bagaimana ini?" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

"Entahlah, Kurasa itu hal baik untukmu Baek. Jika benar Chanyeol menyukaimu, bukankah itu bagus karena di kelas kita nanti akan ada pasangan baru. Yeayyy .." Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa menjalin hubungan.

Karena menurutnya tanpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sadari mereka telah menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta. Tapi karena gengsi yang berlebihan mereka terlihat enggan untuk menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing.

"M-mm-wo .. harapan macam itu." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata setelah mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

"Biar kutebak, kali ini jantungmu sedang berdebar lebih cepat. dan kau bingung harus berbuat apa setelah gosip itu menyebar, tapi disisi lain kau merasa bahagia karena bisa saja Chanyeol benar menyukaimu." Goda Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan godaan Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju rumahnya, akibat obrolan tadi mereka tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah masing-masing. Memang rumah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdekatan hanya saja terhalang oleh beberapa rumah lainnya.

"Baek ku harap impianku untuk hubungan kalian tercapai." Teriak Kyungsoo.

Malam ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlatih vocal supaya mereka mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk ujian praktek kali ini.

"Te-ss te-ss do re mi .." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Eonni bolehkah aku masuk?" Haeun mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Eoh masuklah." Teriak Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Haeun.

"Ani Haeun-ah, ada apa?" Baekhyun meletakan naskah lirik lagu yang akan di bawakannya.

"Aku ingin bercerita eonni, Kau tahu tadi sore aku bertemu Chanyeol sunbae. Dia bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengenalmu, dan aku berkata jika kau kakakku." Ucap Haeun semangat.

"Lalu.." Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Haeun selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu dia mengajakku untuk berkenalan kemudian kami berjabat tangan. aaaa .. aku sangat bahagia eonni." Haeun terus mengukir senyum bahagia di bibirnya.

"Ya ampun .. ku kira apa." Baekhyun mengelus lembut rambut sang adik.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini eonni. Ku harap aku bisa memulai hubungan lebih dengannya." Haeun sangat bahagia, hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa perlahan senyuman Baekhyun mulai memudar.

"Kau harus tidur Haeun-ah eonni tak ingin kau sakit eoh." Bujuk Baekhyun.

"Emm, eonni benar juga. Jika aku sakit aku tidak akan bisa pergi sekolah dan itu berarti aku tak akan bertemu Chanyeol sunbae." Haeun kemudian langsung menarik selimut untuk tidur disamping sang kakak.

"Ya ampun, adikku sangat menggemaskan. Dan apa ini kau ingin tidur bersama eonni eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne aku akan tidur bersama eonniku. Karena aku sayang padanya." Haeun pun mencium pipi Baekhyun, Setelah itu ia kembali berbaring.

"Baiklah kau boleh tidur disini, tapi kau tidur lebih dulu eoh. Karena eonni akan menyiapkan keperluan untuk sekolah besok." Baekhyun pun kemudian menyiapkan beberapa perlengkapan sekolahnya untuk esok.

 _"Ku harap tidak akan ada yang terluka nantinya." Batin Baekhyun._

Hari ini sepulang sekolah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kerja kelompok dirumah Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin kita pulang naik apa byun?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Yasudah kita naik bus saja." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menuju halte bus dekat sekolah.

Baekhyun hanya diam melihat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya, disisi lain dia merasa sangat bahagia karena ia bisa bersama namja yang ada dihadapan nya ini.

"Apakah kau sudah siap untuk praktek minggu depan." Tanya Chanyeol, mereka kini telah berada di dalam bus untuk pergi ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Siap tidak siap aku harus siap. Betul tidak?" Baekhyun tersenyum memandang wajah Chanyeol. Tanpa disadari tangannya refleks memegang dada, dan ia merasakan perasaan yang tak biasa ia rasakan.

"Yapss itu betul sekali." Entahlah hari ini Chanyeol merasa sangat bahagia, alasannya sudah pasti karena yeoja yang berada di sampingnya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong .. apa kau kemarin bertemu dengan adikku?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Ah .. Haeun kan?" Ucap Chanyeol "Ne, aku kemarin bertemu dengannya, ku kira itu bukan adikmu. Aku bahkan tak tahu jika kau mempunyai seorang adik." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, jika setiap hari hobimu hanya menggodaku." Baekhyun memalingkan wajah nya ke arah jalan raya.

"Itu salahmu, kenapa kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan di hadapanku eoh?" Jawab Chanyeol.

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol otomatis Baekhyun langsung memandang wajah Chanyeol kembali.

"Bukankah aku menyebalkan di matamu. Kenapa kau berkata bahwa aku menggemaskan?"

"Kau memang terkadang menyebalkan disatu waktu, tapi jika ku lihat-lihat kau juga ternyata menggemaskan."

"Ishhh kau itu, tidak usah menggodaku eoh."

"Aku berbicara fakta byun, kau itu sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi ketika tersenyum, ya .. kurasa begitu."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mulai menampakan rona merah di pipinya saat sedang berbicara dengan menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Wow kurasa aku selalu berharap bahwa kita bisa lebih akur byun, dengan begitu aku dapat lebih sering melihat seorang byun baekhyun yang sedang tersipu malu karena godaanku." Goda Chanyeol.

"Aa-pp-aa maksudmu? ah sudahlah." Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan raya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!!!!!**

Okayyyy, Jadi gimana masih mau lanjut atau end aja? Terus kalo lanjut mau happy ending atau sad ending? Kalo pengalaman gue mah sad ending njir ㅠㅠㅠ Bikin cerita ini tuh jadi bikin gue inget sama mantan gue ㅠㅠㅠ Sumpah mantan gue sifatnya mirip banget sama Chanyeol dia tuh tinggi, happy virus dan yang lainnya aaaaa ㅠㅠㅠ *Yaelahmlhcurhatkan.

Yasudah Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah memberi review terima kasih.

 **prktower,** **byuntasya,** **friziblup,** **parkyooah, baekhill.** Gomawo~


	9. Chapter 9

_**What Is The Feeling?**_

.

.

.

Ku coba tuk menyembunyikan hatiku, ku coba tuk menyangkal, namun ketika ku melihat ke dalam matamu, aku terguncang.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah sampai di rumah Baekhyun.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Ne." Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

"Kau duduk saja ne, aku akan berganti pakaian dulu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu saja byun?" Tanya Chanyeol semangat.

"Yak .. Aishhh." Baekhyun sangat ingin memukul Chanyeol kali ini, namun ia urungkan karena bisa saja Haeun datang dan melihatnya. Apa jadinya jika Haeun melihat Baekhyun akan memukul Chanyeol.

"Ampun byun .. kau tahu kan aku itu orang nya sangat suka bercanda hehe."

"Tapi bercandamu itu berlebihan park! Sudahlah kau duduk disini atau aku akan membunuhmu." Baekhyun mengancam Chanyeol dengan Death Glare nya.

"Ne nona byun." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya karena takut akan ancaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang keluarga. Chanyeol yang bosan pun mulai melihat-lihat isi ruang keluarga Baekhyun.

"Oh jadi ini orang tua Baekhyun." Chanyeol melihat sebuah foto seorang wanita dan pria.

"Dan ini pasti Haeun, lalu ini .." Chanyeol memperhatikan seorang wanita dikuncir dua dengan memasang senyum manis dibibirnya.

"Ini pasti Baekhyun. Wow rupanya dia sudah cantik sejak dulu, Tapi sepertinya jika dia mengetahui aku memujinya mungkin dia akan terbang ke langit haha." Chanyeol memikirkan ekspresi Baekhyun tanpa sadar ternyata Baekhyun sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Dan sepertinya seseorang tengah memujiku secara diam-diam hemm.." Ucap Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh karena kaget.

"Omo .. ku kira hantu datang." Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, pasalnya sedari tadi ia berbicara sendiri dan Chanyeol berfikir sejak kapan Baekhyun datang dan berada di belakangnya.

"Mwo .. Yak Park Chanyeol!!!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol berulang kali karena kali ini kesabarannya telah habis.

"Aww .. aww .. aam .. pun .. baek." Chanyeol memohon belas kasih Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun berhenti memukul Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang berulang kali, tolong jaga ucapanmu tuan park." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Arasseo .. yasudah ayo kita mulai latihan." Ajak Chanyeol.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berlatih, Chanyeol memainkan gitar sembari sesekali bernyanyi dan melakukan rap. Baekhyun juga bernyanyi mengikuti irama gitar yang dimainkan Chanyeol.

"Ahh .. lelah sekali." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Nado." Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa.

"Ku kira cukup hari ini, oh iya sebelum pulang kau ingin minum apa? Jangan terlalu percaya diri park, aku hanya sedang berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang baik kali ini."

"Mana ada tuan rumah yang memukul tamunya."

"Itu sih salahmu, sikap tuan rumah tergantung pada tamu yang mengunjungi rumahnya." Baekhyun tak mau kalah oleh Chanyeol.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja, yasudah minum apa saja boleh." Ucap Chanyeol final.

"Neeee." Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Di dapur Baekhyun melihat Haeun seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Kau sedang apa Haeun-ah? Apa kau mencari sesuatu." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah eonni .. emm .. aku .. sedang mencari ini." Haeun yang kebingungan pun langsung mengambil sebuah gelas bergambar bunga mawar.

"Itu milikmu ternyata, eonni pikir itu milik eomma."

"Aa .. nni ini milikku eonni hehe." Haeun terlihat canggung di depan Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan Haeun?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Haeun pasalnya ia merasa sang adik terlihat aneh.

"Ne eonni." Ucap Haeun.

 _"untung saja aku menemukan alasan, bisa gawat kalo eonni tahu jika sedari tadi aku mengintipnya bersama Chanyeol Sunbae." batin Haeun._

"emm baiklah, Haeun-ah eonni minta tolong bisa kau bawakan minuman ini pada Chanyeol? eonni ingin ke toilet sebentar ne." Ucap Baekhyun.

"ne?" Haeun masih tidak dapat mencerna apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Tolong berikan minuman ini pada namjamu." Baekhyun menegaskan kata namjamu.

"Namjaku? Ah .. Chanyeol Sunbae?" Haeun sangat bahagia karena Baekhyun berkata bahwa Chanyeol adalah Namjanya.

"Baiklah eonni ke toilet dulu." Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Haeun.

 _"kurasa aku harus segera menghilangkan perasaan ini, aku tahu Haeun pasti mengintipku tadi. Aku tak mau adikku terluka hanya karena perasaan bodohku ini." Batin Baekhyun._

Haeun langsung membawa nampan berisi minuman itu pada Chanyeol.

"Eoh Haeun-ah apa kabar?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku baik sunbae." Haeun tersenyum kemudian menaruh gelas berisi minuman itu dimeja.

"Baekhyun dimana?" Seketika wajah Haeun terlihat berubah saat Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu.

 _"ya ampun yang dia ingat hanya Baekhyun eonni." batin Haeun._

"Eonni sedang ke toilet sebentar, baiklah aku pergi dulu sunbae." Haeun hendak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol namun tak disangka Chanyeol menahan Haeun pergi dengan memegang tangan Haeun.

Haeun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti ini pun hanya bisa diam sembari mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ah Mian." Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pegangan pada tangan Haeun.

"Ne Gwaenchana. Apa ada yang kau perlukan lagi sunbae?" Tanya Haeun.

"Kurasa sudah cukup, aku hanya ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sunbae?" Terlihat senyuman di bibir Haeun.

"Apa kau sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun?"

"Ne? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu sunbae."

"Ani .. kalian adik dan kakak tapi sifat kalian bertolak belakang. Baekhyun mempunyai sifat yang cerewet dan mudah sekali emosi, sedangkan kau pendiam tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan penyabar."

"Ahh .. Baekhyun eonni mempunyai sifat seperti appa sedangkan aku lebih pada eomma." Jelas Haeun.

"Ohh .. pantas saja. Tapi kupikir aku lebih menyukai sifatmu."

 _"omo Chanyeol sunbae menyukaiku? lebih tepatnya sifatku. ya ampun satu point untukku." Batin Haeun._

"Benarkah? Terima kasih atas pujiannya sunbae."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih, itu fakta bukan pujian." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah pada Haeun.

 _"Tapi sayang hatiku sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh wanita itu." Batin Chanyeol._

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata seseorang tengah mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

 _"Semuanya sudah jelas, aku harus segera melupakan dia." Batin Baekhyun._

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol? Jawabannya iya, Baekhyun merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya selalu campur aduk setiap kali bertemu Chanyeol. Namun ia masih belum bisa menyadari bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah cinta, Karena baginya mustahil untuk mencintai seseorang yang telah ia nobatkan sebagai musuhnya. Tapi kali ini ia yakin bahwa perasaan itu memang benar "cinta" tapi dilain sisi ia berfikir jika ia terus mencintai Chanyeol akan ada seseorang yang terluka, dan orang itu adalah "Haeun". Baekhyun tak ingin melukai sang adik tercinta, jadi ia berusaha untuk menutupi segala rasa yang ada pada hatinya. Tanpa ia ketahui ternyata Chanyeol pun memedam perasaan yang sama pada Baekhyun.

Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun? Akankah mereka dapat mengungkapkan isi hati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!!!!!**

Okeee sudah lama tidak update hehe.

soalnya aku sakit kemarin hehe. Bingung ini cerita makin gaje ga sih? Mau lanjut atau tidak? Review dong jangan jadi silent readers aja,makasih mwahhh.


	10. Chapter 10

**_What Is The Feeling?_**

.

.

 _Jika aku berkata jujur apa keadaan nya akan baik-baik saja?_

 _._

Siswa dan siswi memberikan tepuk tangan meriah untuk ChanBaek atas penampilan mereka untuk ujian praktek kali ini.

"Yakk Park Chanyeol kau cocok sekali dengan Baekhyun." Teriak Taeyeong.

"Sudahlah utarakan saja perasaanmu." Teriak Wendy.

"Aishh .. awas kalian." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakan teman-teman nya hanya tersenyum sekaligus merasa bahagia.

"Mengapa aku merasa bahagia? Ah perasaan macam apa ini." Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasa kebahagian sedang berpihak pada nya, pasalnya ia sudah bisa duet bersama Chanyeol untuk ujian kali ini bahkan teman-teman nya seperti memberi kode pada Chanyeol.

"Apa dia benar-benar menyukaiku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memberi kode kepada temannya untuk diam.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke tempat duduk kalian." Ucap Guru Han.

"Ne ssaem." Ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Jam istirahat pun telah dimulai, para siswi nampak menikmati makan siang mereka.

Terlihat Haeun dan teman-teman nya tengah berada di kantin untuk menikmati makan siang.

"Kau tahu disekolah ini sedang ada gosip hangat." Ucap Yeri.

"Apa? Gosip apa ayolah aku kepo hehe." Ucap Eunha.

"Tentang Chanyeol Sunbae."

Haeun awalnya tak perduli dengan gosip itu tapi ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol ia segera memperhatikan Yeri yang berbicara dengan serius.

"Dia di gosipkan menyukai teman sekelasnya." Yeri nampak bersemangat memberikan info pada temannya itu.

"Siapa wanita beruntung itu?" Sepertinya SinB mulai tertarik dengan topik itu.

"Baekhyun Eonni." Seketika Haeun tersedak.

"Uhuk .. uhuk .." Haeun terkejut mendengar nama kakak nya disebut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Haeun-ah?" Tanya Yeri khawatir.

Dan Haeun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Itu kan kakakmu." Ucap Eunha.

"Eoh.." Hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulut Haeun.

"Yakkk Yeri .. dari mana kau dapat info itu?" Ucap SinB.

"Yaishh semua teman sekelasnya sudah tahu, kau itu tau kan aku dekat dengan Taeyeong oppa jadi aku mendapat info dari nya."

"Ishhh .. jika mereka sudah mengkonfirmasi berpacaran baru aku akan percaya." Ucap Eunha.

"Baiklah kawan-kawanku tunggu beberapa hari lagi mereka pasti akan mengkonfirmasi." Dengan percaya diri Yeri berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka tahu ada seseorang yang sedang memikirkan kebenaran akan gosip murahan itu.

"Benarkah itu? Bukankah Eonni berkata jika ia membeci Chanyeol Sunbae?" Pikir Haeun.

 **\- What Is The Feeling? -**

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati udara segar di taman belakang sekolah.

"Baek.." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Emm .. waeyo?" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu gosip itu semakin menyebar." Baekhyun segera menatap Kyungsoo untuk meminta penjelasan lebih akan apa yang dia katakan.

"Maksudku .. bahkan semua orang telah dapat menebak gerak gerik kalian berdua bahwa kalian saling menyukai." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"A-ah itu hanya pemikiran mereka saja, tak perlu di pikirkan." Seketika jantung Baekhyun berdebar.

"Apa kau tak menyukai Chanyeol?"

"A-ku memang menyukai nya." Baekhyun tak ingin terus-terusan menutupi perasaan nya.

"Sudah kuduga kalian saling menyukai hanya saja waktu belum dapat menyatukan kalian."

"Ta-pi Haeun menyukai nya juga.." Baekhyun terlihat murung.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Umm .. bahkan aku sudah berkata bahwa aku membenci Chanyeol." Baekhyun menyesali perkataan nya pada Haeun dulu.

"Tapi jika ini tentang perasaan aku pikir Haeun akan mengerti."

"Tidak .. dia itu anak yang keras kepala Soo-ya."

Kyungsoo pun mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun untuk memberi kekuatan padanya.

"Aku berharap kau berakhir bahagia kelak Baek." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Dilain tempat nampak Haeun tengah termenung memikirkan ucapan Yeri tadi siang.

"Apa itu benar?" Haeun menatap ke luar jendela kelas.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir siswa dan siswi pun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang.

"Baekhyun.." Teriak seorang pria.

Baekhyun pun segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Eoh Sehun?" Baekhyun mendapati Sehun tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama?" Tawar Sehun.

"Umm .. Baiklah." Baekhyun menerima tawaran Sehun dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo.."

"Yaishh tak apa Sehun, kau tak perlu berterima kasih lagi pula aku juga pulang sendiri."

Baekhyun dan Sehun pun mulai meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Tanpa mereka sadari Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aishh .. Oh Sehun menyebalkan." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Sunbae.." Seorang wanita menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Eh Haeun kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"I-tu aku tidak berani pulang sendiri." Ucapnya ragu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Baekhyun?"

"Aku hanya sedang malas saja."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"A-ni hanya ingin mencari suasana baru saja, maukah kau pulang bersama ku Sunbae?"

Chanyeol yang tak tega pun menyetujui nya.

"Yasudah ayo." Chanyeol meraih tangan Haeun.

"Ne gomawo Sunbae." Haeun tersenyum.

 **\- What Is The Feeling? -**

"Baek?" Sehun dan Baekhyun kini tengah menunggu Bus.

"Emm .. wae?"

"Ani .."

"Ishh .. Kau ingin berbicara apa Tuan Oh?"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?"

Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baek?"

"Umm .. kupikir iya."

"Jawaban macam apa itu."

"Ishh .. kau kepo sekali."

"Karena aku sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap Sehun.

"Benarkah siapa wanita itu?"

"Dia berada di kelas kita Baek."

"Wow .. kau luar biasa Oh Sehun."

"Umm .. tapi sepertinya dia tak menyukai ku." Sehun berubah menjadi murung.

"Aku penasaran memangnya siapa?"

"Inisial nama nya B."

"Boora?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Boomie?" Sehun menggeleng.

"BaekJieun?" Lagi-lagi Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu siapa?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hanya ada 4 orang di kelas termasuk aku? Apa jangan-jangan?" Pikir Baekhyun.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Dan Baekhyun hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

Lain dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang menunggu Bus, Chanyeol dan Haeun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar karena permintaan Haeun.

"Sunbae.." Haeun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne?"

"Apa Sunbae pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" Tanya Haeun.

"Umm .. sepertinya saat ini aku sedang merasakan nya." Seketika Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun musuhnya di sekolah.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.."

"Siapa wanita itu?" Haeun penasaran.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan nya saat ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia belum menjadi milikku."

"Apa kau akan mengenalkan nya padaku jika kau sudah berhubungan dengan nya Sunbae?" Sebenarnya ada sedikit goresan luka di dalam hati Haeun saat ini.

"Umm .. tentu." Chanyeol membayangkan jika ia kelak bisa menjalin kasih bersama Baekhyun.

"Ku harap itu bukan Baekhyun eonni." Batin Haeun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_What Is The Feeling?_**

.

.

.

"Can I be your girlfriend? Can I?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Eoh kau sudah pulang .. dimana Haeun sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Aku tadi tidak pulang bersama Haeun Eomma.."

"Tumben sekali?"

"Karena tadi temanku mengajak pulang bersama jadi aku pulang bersamanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah dia seorang namja?" Selidik Nyonya Byun.

"Ne dia namja .. memangnya ada yang salah ya Eomma?"

"Ani .. Eomma tak menyangka putri Eomma sudah mempunyai seorang namja chingu."

"Ishh .. dia hanya temanku Eomma.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne Eomma untuk apa aku berbohong."

"Baiklah kau harus janji jika kau sudah mempunyai namja chingu kau harus mengenalkannya pada Eomma arraseo."

"Ne Eommaku.."

"Yasudah cepat ganti baju lalu istirahat karena Eomma tak ingin melihat putri Eomma sakit karena kelelahan."

"Siap kapten.." Baekhyun pun bergegas pergi ke kamarnya.

Didalam kamar ia pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang miliknya.

"Tapi aku tak yakin jika aku akan mempunyai seorang namja chingu Eomma.." Gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sejenak berfikir tentang perasaan cinta nya pada Chanyeol yang kian hari semakin membesar.

"Haeun-ah jika seadainya kau mengetahui isi hatiku apa kau akan marah padaku?" Batin Baekhyun.

Dilain tempat Chanyeol juga sedang merenung memikirkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa aku harus menyatakannya?" Gumam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari kontak seseorang.

"Hubungi tidak .." Chanyeol ragu untuk memencet ikon hijau itu.

"Apa aku hubungi saja .. tapi mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar seperti ini."

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menelpon seseorang itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap seorang wanita diseberang sana.

"Ne .. Yeoboseyo."

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya wanita itu.

"A-ku .. a-ku .."

"Kau siapa? Jika kau hanya orang iseng yang ingin mengerjaiku aku akan memutuskan sambungan telepon ini." Ancam sang wanita.

"Eh .. tunggu .. aku Chanyeol .. ya aku Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne aku Chanyeol .. tolong jangan matikan sambungan teleponnya Baek. Karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

Ternyata seseorang yang Chanyeol telepon itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Ayo cepatlah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan."

"Aku ingin kita bicara langsung bukan di telepon."

"Aishh .. menyusahkan saja, kenapa tidak di telepon." Dengus Baekhyun.

"Karena ini sangat penting." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kau ingin bicara dimana?"

"Cafe Universe dekat sekolah pukul 5 sore nanti."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak tepat waktu aku akan pulang saja." Baekhyun menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol.

"Arraseo .. sampai jumpa nanti Baek." Chanyeol pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Akhirnya .." Teriak Chanyeol girang.

Chanyeol pun bergegas mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi menemui Baekhyun nanti.

"Tumben sekali .. apa ya yang akan dia bicarakan." Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ah sudahlah .. lebih baik aku bersiap-siap saja."

Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol , Baekhyun juga bergegas mandi untuk bersiap-siap menemui Chanyeol nanti sore.

 **South Korea ( Café Universe 5PM )**

"Sudah kuduga, Si Park bodoh itu akan telat." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Sementara Baekhyun tengah kesal menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol tengah mampir ke toko bunga.

"Annyeonghaseyo .. ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan." Tanya salah satu pegawai disana.

"Aku ingin membeli sebuket bunga mawar untuk wanita cantik." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Umm .. tunggu sebentar tuan." Pegawai itu pun pergi mencari pesanan Chanyeol.

"Tinggal satu langkah lagi.." Batin Chanyeol.

Tak lama pegawai itu pun datang menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ini bunga mawar untuk seorang wanita cantik tuan." Pegawai itu pun menyerahkan mawar pesanan Chanyeol.

"Kamsahamnida." Chanyeol pun membayar bunga itu lalu pergi.

Sudah 20 menit Baekhyun menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang.

"Ishh .. aku sudah lumutan seperti ini dan si park babo belum datang juga." Emosi Baekhyun.

"Nona .. apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya salah satu pegawai.

"Umm .. nanti saja aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Nona .. permisi." Pegawai itu pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Aishhh .. lebih baik aku pergi saja."

Belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah pergi seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol tengah membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Baekhyun-ah Would you be my love." Chanyeol memberikan bunga itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan manis Chanyeol hanya diam mematung sembari merasa bahagia.

"Would you Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Yes of course.." Baekhyun pun mengambil mawar itu.

"Thank You." Chanyeol pun kemudian membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae.." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Nado Saranghae.." Ucap Baekhyun.

Dan hari ini pun menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi Baekhyun.

 **Baekhyun POV.**

Bahagia? Ini yang sedang ku rasakan saat ini. Ya, aku bahagia karena aku dapat memilikinya. Memiliki seseorang yang aku cintai, aku sangat merasa bahagia dan beruntung untuk itu.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa pria menyebalkan yang sangat kubenci itu akan menjadi kekasihku kini. Pria menyebalkan itu bernama Park Chanyeol, dia yang telah berhasil membuatku kesal karena tingkahnya. Dia juga yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta karena tingkahnya.

Ternyata setelah aku piki-pikir dia tak semenyebalkan yang ku kira, dibalik sikap menyebalkan nya itu ternyata dia pria baik hati yang cukup romantis. Ya .. Cukup romantis menurutku, Tapi aku bahagia memilikinya. Bahkan kini aku dapat melihat ketampananya secara lebih dekat karena ia tengah berbaring di pahaku.

 **Baekhyun POV End.**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini tengah menikmati suasana sore hari dipinggir sungai han dengan Chanyoel yang tengah berbaring di paha Baekhyun.

"Baek.." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Mengapa kau menerima cintaku?" Chanyeol masih tak menyangka jika kini ia telah resmi menjalin hubungan bersama Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyatakan perasaan cinta padaku." Baekhyun bertanya balik.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

"Jika kau mencintaiku kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal?"

"Karena aku ingin mencari perhatianmu."

"Apa semua pria sepertimu? Maksudku jika mereka menyukai seorang wanita mereka akan mengusili wanita itu?"

"Ne .. kurasa itu adalah cara pria mengungkapan perasaan nya. Kau tahu kan pria itu tak seperti wanita mereka punya cara berbeda untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya."

"Oh begitu .. aku baru tahu." Cengir Baekhyun.

Sesudah menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol pun mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne .."

"Umm .. bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol ingin mencium Baekhyun.

"Ne? Mencium?" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Chuppppp~

Baekhyun mencium kilat bibir Chanyeol.

"Gomawo.." Chanyeol tersenyum atas perlakuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang malu pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

"Annyeong Chagi.." Teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sebenarnya mendengar teriakan Chanyeol namun ia tak menggubrisnya.

"Manis.." Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!!!**

Lah udah main cium aja hehe, btw gimana Haeun entar ya? Kalo banyak review aku perpanjang Chapternya yakk.


	12. Chapter 12

What is The Feeling?

.

.

.

Mulai hari ini, kita akan mempunyai banyak hal yang kita lakukan. Aku akan memanggilmu setiap hari.

.

.

.

Ps:Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena di chapter sebelum nya ada yang bikin kalian bingung dan aku baru ngeuh sekarang hehe. Sorry~~

 **Chapter 12.**

 **Author POV.**

Semenjak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menyatakan perasaan mereka, sikap mereka sedikit berbeda jika berada di kelas.

Chanyeol masih tetap mengusili Baekhyun tetapi tidak terlalu sering seperti dahulu dan Baekhyun pun terlihat malu-malu jika berada dekat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol di sekolah.

Ya hanya cara ini yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan supaya teman-teman sekelas dan penghuni sekolah lain nya tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah menjalani hubungan dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun berusaha menutupi nya semua rahasia nya akan terbongkar, Ya Chanyeol adalah pangeran di sekolahnya walaupun mungkin kalian tahu tingkah nya sedikit absurd maybe.

Tapi diluar sana fans Chanyeol sangat banyak bahkan adik Baekhyun sendiri termasuk fans Chanyeol. Bukankah Baekhyun adalah siswi beruntung? karena bisa berkencan dengan Pangeran di sekolah nya.

 **Author POV End.**

Saat ini semua siswa dan siswi sedang berada di kelas termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kebetulan Guru Kim tak masuk jadi mereka bebas melakukan apapun asalkan berada di dalam kelas.

"Chanyeol-ah bukankah kau sudah berkencan dengan Baekhyun?" Teriak Seung Woo.

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Yakk Seung Woo apa kau tidak bercanda?" Tanya Hwang Min Hyun.

"Ehh apa kalian tidak tahu kabar itu? Cihh bahkan di kelas lain itu sudah menjadi gosip terhangat." Ucap Seung Woo.

Terlihat dari raut wajah Baekhyun bahwa ia sedang merasa cemas berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol dia seolah-olah sedang mengiyakan pertanyaan Seung Woo dengan cara tersenyum tipis.

"Whooa .. kau lihat bahkan Chanyeol tersenyum." Seung Woo menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

Siswa pria memberi tepuk tangan untuk kabar bahagia ini sedangkan siswi wanita ada yang bertepuk tangan dan ada yang mencibir.

Sama seperti namja berkulit putih bernama Oh Sehun dia tak memberi tepuk tangan seperti yang lain nya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Batin Sehun.

Memang semua orang di kelas ini sudah dapat menebak bahwa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun itu bisa dilihat dari gerak-gerik Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun kurang peka dengan situasi ini jadi dia bersikap acuh dengan perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Apa itu benar Baek?" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu.

"Daebak .." Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Baiklah bagaimana jika istirahat nanti kita di traktir Chanyeol?" Usul Daniel si ketua kelas.

"Woww itu ide yang bagus." Jongin menyetujui ucapan Daniel.

"Bagaimana Park?" Tanya Seung Woo.

"Hemm baiklah.." Chanyeol terlihat pasrah.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas Baekhyun yang tengah tertunduk malu dengan memainkan jemari nya.

"Apa dia merasa malu?" Batin Chanyeol.

*

Di kantin teman-teman sekelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memesan apapun yang mereka inginkan karena Chanyeol akan membayar semuanya. (Whoaa Chanyeol author mau dong di traktir ㅋㅋㅋ)

"Apa kau ingin aku belikan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Yap Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang duduk bersama.

"Hem apa kau ingin sesuatu Soo-ya?" Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah bertanya balik pada Kyungsoo.

"Yakk kau yang di tanya kenapa malah bertanya padaku.." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yasudahlah aku akan memesan roti dan jus, lalu kau jus strawberry dan kau ingin apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sama saja seperti Baekhyun."

"Baiklah kalian tunggu disini eoh.." Perintah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Soo.." Baekhyun mencekal tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian habiskan waktu berdua arasseo." Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Chanyeol terlihat senang dengan pengertian yang Kyungsoo berikan tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun ia merasa bingung saat ini.

"Eum .. Baek." Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Ah a-pa Chan?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat gugup.

"Eoh apa kenapa kau terlihat seperti gugup?"

"Ti-tidak kok.." Elak Baekhyun.

"Aku senang bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupmu." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang berada di atas meja.

Dan harus Chanyeol ketahui kali ini Baekhyun merasa bahwa jantung nya seperti akan lepas.

"Chanyeol-ah a-apa kau bisa melepaskan tanganku ini sedikit membuatku risih."

"Oh maafkan aku Baek, aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Chanyeol pun melepaskan genggaman nya.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah duduk berdua terlihat Haeun yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang Eonni lakukan bersama Chanyeol Sunbae?" Batin Haeun.

Ketika Haeun tengah berfikir tiba-tiba dua orang siswi melewati Haeun sembari bergosip.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol sunbae dan Baekhyun sunbae sudah berkencan." Ucap siswi dengan rambut di ikat.

"Jinjja?" Teriak teman dari siswi tersebut.

"Suttt .. ishh kau lihat mereka bahkan duduk disana berdua." Tunjuknya.

"Akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu, jika ku pikir-pikir mereka itu pasangan yang serasi."

Rasanya Haeun sangat ingin marah dan menangis mendengar gosip yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau jahat Eonni.." Gumam Haeun.

Haeun pun pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan berlinang air mata.

*

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun dengan sepeda motor nya sampai depan rumah.

"Gomawo Chan." Baekhyun memberikan Helm yang tadi ia pakai.

"Sama-sama .. oh iya apa nanti malam kau ada acara?"

"Hmm .. sepertinya tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

(Yhaa gimana sih Baekkie ga peka amat kan kamu mau di ajak CY jalan ㅋㅋㅋ)

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Apa kau mau?"

(Yhaa gausah di tanya pun Baek mah pasti mau lah ㅋㅋㅋ)

"Baiklah pukul berapa kita akan pergi?"

"Pukul 7 aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan lupa dandan yang cantik Princess."

Pipi Baekhyun merona mendengar kata-kata manis yang Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Baiklah. Aku masuk ne.."

"Annyeong Chagi." Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan bersiap-siap. Ah padahal ini baru pukul 4 Sore, tapi kalian pasti tahu jika wanita membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berhias terlebih ia akan bertemu dengan kekasih mereka.

"Eoh sayang kau sudah pulang?" Nyonya Byun menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ne Eomma." Baekhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Nyonya Byun.

"Sepertinya anak Eomma sedang bahagia." Goda Nyonya Byun.

"Emm aniyo .. Eoh apa Haeun sudah pulang?"

"Belum tadi dia berkata bahwa ia pergi mengerjakan tugas kelompok mungkin dia akan pulang lebih larut."

"Oh begitu, Eomma apa boleh aku pergi nanti malam?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Tumben sekali?"

"Temanku mengajak ku pergi Eomma."

"Namja kah?" Selidik Nyonya Byun.

"Eum i-iya Eomma." Ucap Baekhyun malu.

"Arasseo jangan pulang larut."

"Eomma mengijinkan ku pergi?"

"Tentu, Eomma akan membiarkan putri Eomma ini berkencan." Nyonya Byun mengusak pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aigoo bahkan pipi mu merona." Nyonya Byun terus menggoda Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memeluk Nyonya Byun untuk menghilangkan rasa malu nya.

*

Tak terasa Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 Malam, dan benar saja ketika Baekhyun membuka gerbang ia sudah melihat bahwa kekasihnya itu tengah duduk di atas motor sembari mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Sepertinya Chanyeol tak mengetahui kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Eoh kau sudah datang." Chanyeol pun segera menyimpan ponsel nya ke dalam saku celana nya.

Ya malam ini Chanyeol memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dengan dalaman putih dan Celan Jeans yang membuatnya terlihat tampan, sedangkan Baekhyun ia mengenakan Jumsuit berwarna peach dengan rambut di gerai yang membuatnya terlihat cantik.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Ani aku baru datang sekitar 10 menit yang lalu."

"Ah maafkan aku, tadi aku sedikit kerepotan dengan rambutku yang sedikit susah di atur." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tak apa ya setidaknya kini kau sudah tampil cantik seperti yang ku minta."

 _Blushhhh~~_

Chanyeol memang pandai membuat Baekhyun merona.

"E-eum baiklah lebih baik kita pergi saja." Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chanyeol pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti ini padahal sebelum mereka berkencan sifat Baekhyun itu sangat cerewet dan tidak malu-malu.

"Lebih baik kau melingkarkan lenganmu pada pinggang ku nona." Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun.

"Emm baiklah." Baekhyun sebenarnya tak ingin memeluk Chanyeol hanya saja hati nya yang meminta.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar 15 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memulai kencan pertama mereka di Myeongdeong.

"Myeongdong?" Baekhyun menautkan alisnya.

"Ya aku pikir jalan-jalan dan makan itu lebih baik. Apa kau tak menyukainya?"

Chanyeol melihat senyum di wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukai nya." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis sekali.

"Baiklah ayo." Chanyeol pun mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan sangat erat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat sesekali mereka bercanda untuk mencairkan suasana.

Orang-orang terkadang melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mereka berfikir bahwa ChanBaek adalah pasangan yang serasi. (Yhaa iyalah serasi setuju kan hihi)

"Apa kau ingin membeli tteokbokki?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk pertanda ingin.

Kemudian mereka pun masuk ke kedai tteokbokki.

"Ahjumma tteokbokki 2." Ucap Chanyeol.

Dan ahjumma itu pun membuat pesanan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniyo .. aku masih kuat untuk berjalan."

Chanyeol pun mengusak pucuk rambut Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. Ya walaupun hingga kini debaran jantung masih tak dapat di stabilkan.

"Silahkan dimakan.." Ucap Ahjumma.

"Ne gamsahamnida." Chanyeol pun perlahan memakan tteokbokki nya.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Gomawo.." Ucap Baekhyun di sela-sela makan nya.

"Sama-sama.." Chanyeol tersenyum hingga ia menampilkan dimple nya.

(uhh kok aku baper ya, ini manis bgt pdhl kisah cinta author saja ga semanis cerita ini ㅠㅠㅠ)

*

Setelah menghabiskan sekitar 1,5 Jam, akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun pulang. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun hingga depan rumah nya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Chanyeol-ah."

"Ne, kau harus segera tidur jangan memikirkan ku terus. Arachi." Chanyeol berusaha menggoda kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Ishhh kau itu orang yang percaya diri sekali." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehe .. yasudah sana masuk cuaca semakin dingin aku tak ingin kau sakit."

"Baiklah, hati-hati jangan mengebut."

"Siap tuan putri." Setelah itu Chanyeol pun melesat pulang.

"Dia selalu bisa membuatku tersipu." Gumam Baekhyun.

Dilain tempat ada seseorang yang melihat pasangan ini sedang bermesraan.

"Eonni kau pembohong." Gumam Haeun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!!!**

Haiii ada yang rindu cerita Ga jelas ini?? ㅋㅋㅋ Mian aku baru post lagi. Tapi kalo pada ga rindu aku ga akan lanjut. Kalo kalian komen aku bakal update lagi annyeong~~

Eh bentar mo curhat itu ChanBaek manis bgt sih duhhh aku jadi iri.


	13. Chapter 13

**_What is the feeling?_**

.

.

.

Mengapa Kebahagian dan kesedihan datang secara bersamaan?

.

.

.

 **Chapter 13**

Setelah Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun, Baekhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah karena benar kata Chanyeol jika cuaca semakin dingin.

"Eomma aku pulang." Ucap Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit cemas.

"Ne ah syukurlah kau sudah pulang, karena Haeun masih saja belum pulang Baekhyun-ah. Bahkan Eomma sudah menelpon nya beberapa kali dan tak di angkat." Nyonya Byun cemas.

"Benarkah? Baiklah akan ku coba untuk menghubungi Haeun."

Baekhyun pun mengambil ponsel nya dan menekan nomer Haeun kemudian menelpon nya.

Tapi ketika Baekhyun baru saja menempelkan ponsel di telinga nya ternyata Haeun datang dan mengucapkan salam.

"Eomma aku pulang." Haeun datang.

"Eoh astaga akhirnya kau pulang juga." Nyonya Byun memeluk dan mencium Haeun.

"Mian .. Eomma aku pulang sedikit terlambat dan tak mengabarimu." Jelas Haeun.

"Gwaenchana sayang yang penting kau sudah pulang."

"Baru saja Eonni menelpon mu, lain kali kau harus memberi kabar eoh." Haeun yang melihat Baekhyun berbicara hanya diam acuh tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Eomma aku masuk ke kamar dulu ne." Haeun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun.

"Apa Haeun sedang ada masalah? tak biasa nya dia seperti itu padaku." Batin Baekhyun.

"Eomma aku juga akan pergi tidur annyeong." Baekhyun pun menyusul Haeun untuk pergi ke kamar.

Kamar Baekhyun dan Haeun memang bersebelahan terkadang mereka pun tidur bersama di kamar Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun melewati kamar Haeun tak sengaja ia mendengar Haeun tengah menangis, Dan Baekhyun pun kemudian berniat untuk masuk dan bertanya.

"Haeun-ah.." Baekhyun mengetuk pintu Haeun namun tak mendapat jawaban.

Melihat pintu kamar Haeun tak di kunci Baekhyun pun masuk begitu saja dan menemukan Haeun yang tengah duduk menatap ke arah jendela dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Haeun-ah waeyo?"

"Kenapa kau masuk tanpa seijinku." Bentak Haeun.

Baekhyun kaget karena baru kali ini Haeun membentak nya.

"E-eoh Eonni hanya ingin bertanya apa kau sedang mempunyai masalah?"

"Apa urusan nya denganmu jika aku mempunyai masalah." Haeun masih berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi dan ketus.

"Karena aku kakakmu kau bisa menceritakan semua nya padaku." Bujuk Baekhyun.

"Cihh kakak .. apa seorang kakak itu perebut laki-laki orang." Gumam Haeun.

Baekhyun mendengar perkataan Haeun dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa yang kau maksud Byun Haeun." Baekhyun membentak Haeun.

"Kenapa Eonni malah membentakku." Haeun membentak Baekhyun kembali.

"Mianhae .. Eonni tak bermaksud seperti itu." Baekhyun berniat menghampiri Haeun untuk meminta maaf.

"Diam .. jangan maju selangkah pun. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah mu!! Asal kau tahu aku sudah mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah berkencan denganmu."

Bagai disambar petir Baekhyun menegang mendengar perkataan Haeun ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun karena perkataan Haeun memang benar adanya.

"Sudahlah Eonni tak perlu memasang tampang tak berdosa itu aku muak. Aku muak denganmu!!!" Teriak Haeun.

"Ta-tapi Eonni bisa jelaskan.." Baekhyun mulai menitikan air matanya.

"Cihh aku tak akan tertipu dengan air matamu lebih baik kau pergi dan tinggalkan aku."

"Ta-tapi Haeun-ah.."

"Pergi!!!" Bentak Haeun.

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan Haeun.

*

Kini Baekhyun tengah merenung di dalam kamar memikirkan bagaimana hubungan dirinya dengan Chanyeol karena di lain sisi ia juga tak mungkin membiarkan Haeun berlama-lama memusuhi nya.

"Ya tuhan .. apa yang harus ku lakukan.."

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa kebahagian dan kesedihan datang di waktu yang bersamaan.."

Di lain tempat terlihat Chanyeol yang tengah berbahagia berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah mengapa kau selalu muncul di pikiran ku Baek?" Chanyeol memandang foto mereka yang di ambil tadi sore ketika berjalan-jalan.

"Lihatlah bahkan kita pasangan yang serasi.." Puji Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun.

Pagi sudah datang Baekhyun dan Haeun terlihat tengah sarapan bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

"Eomma aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat.." Ucap Haeun setelah meminum susu.

"Eoh mengapa roti mu tak di habiskan sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Byun.

"Aku sedang tak selera." Haeun menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Haeun tak menghabiskan sarapan nya karena mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Yasudah jika kau lapar di sekolah nanti kau harus makan ne."

"Ne Eomma. Baiklah aku pamit." Haeun membungkuk sopan kepada orang tua nya.

"Tumben sekali dia tidak nafsu makan." Gumam Tuan Byun.

Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah dan tak enak dengan situasi yang tengah ia jalani.

"Mengapa semua nya jadi serumit ini." Batin Baekhyun.

Haeun pergi ke sekolah lebih pagi dan tak sengaja ia melihat Chanyeol sudah datang juga.

"Sunbae kenapa kau lebih memilih Eonni di banding aku?" Batin Haeun.

Haeun terdiam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menuju gedung sekolah dan tanpa Haeun sadari ternyata Chanyeol melambaikan tangan pada Haeun.

"Apa dia tengah melamun?" Gumam Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol merasa sapaan nya tak di balas oleh Haeun ia pun menghampiri Haeun yang sedari tadi tengah menatap ke arah nya.

"Haeun-ah.." Ucap Chanyeol.

"E-eoh Sunbae?" Haeun tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Apa kau sedang melamun? Tadi aku melambaikan tangan kepadamu tapi kau tetap diam saja."

"A-ah tadi aku sedang berfikir .. maafkan aku sunbae." Ucap Haeun tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ah maaf aku terlalu lancang bertanya hal itu padamu."

"Aku memikirkanmu Sunbae." Ingin sekali Haeun berkata seperti itu namun ia tak mampu.

"Hanya tentang pelajaran Sunbae kebetulan ada tugas yang tidak aku mengerti." Bohong Haeun.

"Apa kau mau aku bantu?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tak perlu biar nanti aku bertanya saja pada temanku. Baiklah aku permisi Sunbae." Haeun pun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Tidak seperti biasa nya dia bersikap seperti itu padaku." Ucap Chanyeol.

*

Di kelas Baekhyun lebih banyak berdiam diri dan mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya termasuk Chanyeol, tanpa orang-orang ketahui sebenarnya Baekhyun tengah berfikir bagaimana nasib nya kini.

"Kyung .. apa kau tahu kenapa Baekhyun diam saja." Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Kebetulan jam sedang kosong jadi siswa dan siswi sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Aku tak tahu bahkan aku saja di abaikan olehnya." Jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ah .. padahal semalam dia tidak seperti ini."

"Apa kau melakukan kesalahan pada nya Chan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak .. tidak, bahkan kemarin aku mengajaknya jalan dan dia tak bersikap murung seperti ini."

"Hmm baiklah nanti mungkin Baekhyun akan bercerita padaku, lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu Chanyeol."

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol pun kembali ke meja nya.

Ketika jam istirahat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun pergi ke kantin sedangkan Chanyeol ia pergi bersama-teman nya untuk bermain sepak bola.

"Chan .. bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Baekhyun? Apa baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya hubungan ku berjalan lancar, hanya saja sedari pagi Baekhyun sedikit murung sepertinya ia mempunyai masalah dan tak ingin menceritakan nya padaku." Chanyeol terlihat sedih.

"Seharusnya kau bujuk dia setidaknya setelah kau resmi berkencan kau harus selalu dapat menghibur Baekhyun."

"Baiklah terima kasih Jongin aku akan bertanya padanya."

"Jja lebih baik kita segera ke lapangan karena kau lihat mereka tengah menunggu kita." Jongin pun berlari terlebih dahulu dan Chanyeol menyusul di belakang nya.

Ketika Chanyeol dan teman-teman nya bermain bola terdengar teriakan riuh dari siswi-siswi yang menonton mereka.

Ya, terkadang di saat jam istirahat Chanyeol selalu bermain bola karena ia menyukai olahraga itu. Tak jarang para siswi lebih memilih melihat Chanyeol di banding mengisi perut mereka di kantin termasuk dengan Haeun.

Haeun tengah memperhatikan pria yang di sukai nya.

"Aku iri dengan Baekhyun sunbae, dia sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasih Chanyeol sunbae." Yeri menatap kagum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang setampan dia ya tuhan." Eunji tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Chanyeol.

Sementara Haeun hanya melihat Chanyeol tanpa berkata, di lubuk hati nya ia merasakan sakit.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan." Batin Haeun.

Chanyeol terus bermain dengan semangat dan sudah 2 kali ia berhasil mencetak gol.

"Pasti Masuk.." Chanyeol menendang bola ke arah gawang.

Dan bola pun berhasil masuk ke dalam gawang.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa..." Teriak para siswi heboh.

"Chanyeol sunbae terbaik." Teriak salah satu siswi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena berhasil mencetak 3 gol untuk kelas mereka, Ya kali ini mereka tengah melawan adik kelas mereka.

"Jinjja kau terbaik." Daniel mengacungkan jempol nya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Daebak kau benar-benar beruntung dalam segala hal.." Kai menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Kau tampan, tinggi, kaya, pantas jika para wanita mengantri untuk berkencan denganmu. Jika saja aku jadi kau aku akan mengencani mereka satu persatu." Lanjut Jongin.

"Dasar playboy." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin dan berlalu meninggalkan nya.

"Yakkk kau mau kemana?" Teriak Jongin.

"Ke loker .. aku akan mengganti seragam dan pergi ke kelas." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

Sedangkan siswi-siswi hanya menatap kagum ketika Chanyeol lewat di samping mereka.

"Lihatlah bahkan berkeringat pun ia tetap tampan." Ucap siswi bernama Nayeon.

"Ah rasanya aku tak ingin dia segera lulus dari sini." Lanjut teman Nayeon.

*

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa Chanyeol mengatar Baekhyun pulang ke rumah, tapi kali ini Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun dengan taksi karena motornya rusak.

"Eum Baek apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Jika ia aku siap untuk mendengarkan nya."

"Ah ani aku tak mempunyai masalah kok." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan Chanyeol dengan senyuman nya.

"Benarkah?" Selidik Chanyeol.

"Eoh. Aku tak berbohong yeol."

"Baiklah tapi ingat kau jangan pernah menyembunyikan apapun arachi. Jika kau butuh seseorang untuk meluapkan segala masalahmu datanglah padaku dan bercerita."

"Hem." Baekhyun mengangguk.

 _Skippp~~_

"Chan .. terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

"Ne, annyeong chagi."

"Annyeong Chanyeolie." Baekhyun pun melambaikan tangan pada taksi yang tadi ia tumpangi bersama Chanyeol.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan masuk ke dalam tetapi ia melihat Haeun sudah diam memperhatikan Baekhyun sedari tadi.

"Bahagia?" Tanya Haeun sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Haeun lontarkan.

"Kau bahagia di atas penderitaan orang." Haeun menyindir Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang merasa tersindir hanya diam tanpa menjawab.

"Lihatlah bahkan kau tak mampu menjawab nya, dasar wanita murahan."

"Jaga mulutmu Byun Haeun!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Oh lihatlah dia mulai marah." Haeun terus saja memancing amarah Baekhyun.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku? Mau ku? Apa kau yakin ingin mengetahui nya?"

"Katakan apa mau mu?" Baekhyun sudah tersulut emosi.

"Mau ku tak banyak, aku hanya ingin kau putus dengan Chanyeol sunbae. Mudah bukan?"

Apa nya yang mudah bagaimana bisa baru 3 hari Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dan ia harus meminta putus itu mustahil, bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyun hanya mempermainkan perasaan nya.

"Aku tak bisa." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Aku tak bisa memutuskan nya karena aku mencintai nya."

"Cihhh cinta kau bilang? Kau lupa kemarin kau berkata kau membenci nya dan sekarang? Hah aku ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan mu."

"Mengapa kau seperti ini Haeun-ah, aku tak ingin kita bertengkar karena seorang pria."

"Jika kau ingin kata maaf ikuti apa yang ku mau." Haeun berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung di depan gerbang.

"Apa aku harus memutuskan Chanyeol?" Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Hayoloh kata kalian Baekhyun putusin Chanyeol atau jangan? Kan kata Haeun klo mereka mau maafan Baekhyun harus putusin Chanyeol. Haha makin greget ya ihhh seneng deh klo bikin kesel readers ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
